The Challenge: All Stars
The Challenge: All-Stars is the first season of the MTV reality television game show. All Stars took place in Acapulco, Mexico, with cast members from The Real World, Road Rules and Fresh Meat competing. This season was played in the format of two teams — Good Guys and Bad Asses with Simon as the host. The season premiered on September 30, 2009. 'Cast' | |} 'Format' The competition consists of a series of team challenges (sometimes called "missions") with an elimination challenge, known as the "Arena", following each of the team challenges except the final. Each team challenge puts the team of Bad Asses against the team of Good Guys. Prior to the challenge, it is announced whether males or females will compete in the Arena following the challenge. After each team challenge, on a male Arena day, the winning team selects a male member of the losing team to protect from the Arena and another male member to send into the Arena. The losing team then selects one of its own males to go against the person picked by the winners. On a female Arena day, the players protected and sent into the Arena are females. After the two players for the Arena are picked, host Simon spins a wheel to determine which challenge will be played in the Arena. The loser of the Arena is eliminated from the game. In the season, the winning team will receive a cash prize of $15,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts, as well as winning immunity from the Arena. The grand prize is $300,000, which is split among the remaining members of the team that wins the final challenge. * No player can be saved from the Arena on two consecutive opportunities. * No Arena challenge is played twice consecutively. 'Game Summary' : Good Guys team: 60 000$ each : Bad Asses team: 10 000$ each 'Gameplay' ''Challenge games: * '''Burning Bridge:' A raft is located in the middle of a lake, and each team has to build a floating bridge from the raft to the shore. Players from each team have to swim toward the raft, then release bridge pieces that are attached to anchors below water. Once the bridge is complete, one player from each team must run across it with a torch in their hand, then light the raft on fire. The first team to light their team raft on fire wins. * Repo Race: Each team must advance from one end of an obstacle course to another. However, they must do so by forming a human bridge resulting in lying face down in the sand, with their backs as the planks. The last person at the back of the "bridge" must advance to and reposition to the front of the bridge, but if a runner steps in the sand or falls off the "bridge," the entire team must reset to their previous position. At the last obstacle, the designated runner from each team must carry a bag through their respective "bridges" to the finish line, without dropping it in the sand. The team that advances to the end of the obstacle course first wins. * I Dig You: A series of half-buried coffins are spread out on the beach — two for each team, and all but one player from each team will be buried in their designated coffins, two feet deep in the sand, while each team will designate one player to dig his/her teammates out of their coffins. Next to each coffin, there is a sign containing three true/false questions about each player, and if that player solves each question correctly, he/she can rescue his/her teammate out of the coffin, however, if one answer is incorrect, the player designated as the digger has to move on the next coffin. The first team to rescue all of their teammates out of their coffins wins. * Assembly Required: Each team will disassemble a 20-foot tall, 900-square foot pyramid, which is a replica of El Castillo, Chichen Itza, and transport the pieces to another location and reassemble the pieces again on their designated loading zone. The team that completes their pyramid wins. * Surf's Up: Teams jump onto a platform that is hanging from a side of a cliff, 40 feet above water. Teams jump onto a "flying surfboard" in pairs, and players have to "surf" as far as possible before falling into water, then swim around two buoys, and ring a bell once they reach the other side of the lagoon. The team with the fastest average time wins. * Block Party: Two guys and two girls from each team will wrap around a pole. The remaining players from each team will then need to pull the other team's players off the pole and drag them back to the starting area to eliminate them. When a player is eliminated, they can join their teammates in trying to pull the opposing team's players from the pole. Once the opposing team's four players wrapped around the pole are eliminated, the team can then begin carrying cinder blocks to the pole to build steps high enough to ring the gong. The first team to ring a gong wins. * Gimme a Hand: '''Teams have to walk on a tightrope suspended high above ground, from one nine-story building to another. Players try to advance on the tightropes in pairs, with their hips and ankles attached to their partner, and have to use overhead ropes to guide them on the tightropes. The team with the most players advancing from building to building in the fastest time wins. * '''On the Fence: Players from each team have to maneuver across a series of three chain-link fences that are suspended from a structure above a 20-story building and ring a gong at the end of the last chain-link fence. One player per team races against an opposing player on opposite sides, and if a player falls, a 15-minute penalty will be added to their team's overall score. The team that advances each player to the end to ring a gong in the fastest time wins. ''Arena games: * '''Ankle Breaker:' Ankle Breaker is a variation of Reverse Tug-O-War with both participants tied together by one ankle. They have to pull their opponent through the sand until they reach a rope which will help them reach the finish line. ** Played By: Zane vs. Callum & Matthew vs. Marcus * Balls In: Each player will be given five chances to get as many balls inside a barrel, located in the middle of a large circle. If a player is either knocked out of or steps out of the ring, or if the ball is knocked out of the ring, their ball is considered "dead." Players will alternate between offense and defense in each round. The player who has more baskets than their opponent after five rounds wins the elimination round. ** Played By: Mundane vs. Nany & Matthew vs. Mike *'Pole Dancing:' totem pole-like structure is located in the center of the arena. Around the outside of the pole are climbing holds for the competitors to use to make their ascent. The first competitor to reach the top of the pole and ring a bell wins the challenge. **'Played By:' Tyrell vs. Elliot *'Rag Doll:' Within a circle, the player who wrestles a rope away from their opponent wins. **'Played By:' Hannah vs. Bailey *'Sliders: '''The two competitors each have to solve a slide puzzle at the same time. They are 16 space puzzle boards and each of them has the same design, and are given a picture of what the final design should look like. One of them is blue, the other red. Their teammates (and the opposing team) are allowed to watch and help them solve it. **'Played By:' ''Kendra vs. Nany *'Reverse Tug-O-War:' While suspended from carabiners by their wrists and feet under a large bamboo pole, players try to shimmy their way from one end of the pole to the other, grab a key halfway through, then unlock the carabiners with the key, while laying on a platform. Once a player has unlocked the carabiners, he/she can return to the ground, then race back to the beginning side of the pole to ring a gong. **'Played By:' Hannah vs. Grace ''Final Challenge: The final challenge revolved around the idea of "the big five", which is a reference to the top five animals for hunting in the region. Contestant had to carry square tile puzzle pieces throughout the entire mission, accumulating more pieces along the way to complete bigger puzzles, each being a picture of an animal. In the end, the Good Guys emerged victorious. Defeating the Bad Asses. 'Episodes'''